User talk:Dǐll Kevlar
Leave a Message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Leave a Message after the line. LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! ---- edition of hobba page I tried to edit the hobba page, but it appeared that I do not have permission to modify it, what do I do? by: estoniaman1 Burnt down haha Yeah, it kinda comes with being on study leave :P I get bored of revision really quick :D Gina=me 09:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi there i was actully told to ask you for help with creating a signiture? could you elp me with that? and lol im gunna have a hard time beating you with the achivments :) Adding images i hear your the guy to go to for Quistions O_o? i wanted to ask you somthing to do with that page i made earlier on today it said please add an image so i added one right for the page and it didn't work :( it only just sent and made a new page how do i make it so the image goes where i want in the 'info box'? El-liamo 09:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help with the "info box" it was pretty helpful actully. I'll be adding an image to the page later on today. Thanks for the help :) WTF?!?! I am seriously sorry about spamming you just then i thought i only sent my message once oopsie daisy sorry about that (Last 2 messages unsigned by: El-liamo) Hi, Hello and heyyy once more just thought id tell you this funny story geuss what comes up when you look up "bamboo starter gift habbo". You, Viva-la-vida and Imunisations lol and btw what i actully wanted to ask was if you have seen any pictures of the current 'Hello furni' Bamboo? Im going to send a message to a few people see if they know thank you :) El-liamo 10:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhhh hold up just a second to straighten things out i did'nt send the message about 'spamming'? im woundering who the hell sent that becuase its been signed under my name O_o El-liamo 10:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LOL Hi, Hello and Heyyy i'd just like to thank you for the last message thanks for that and also DANG!!! You've red my goals before (Or atleast im geussing you have) You know how one of them is to become the highest ranked person on this 'Wiki' well 'Gina=me' she's GOT AS MANY AS YOU!!! yeah... it might be a little hard though but still she has also helped me by pushing me up to 2nd position anywho i got bored and left this message hope you enjoy it :) El-liamo 02:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hi, Hello and Heyyyy LOL so that means i could have almost have been beating you already :). I read your last message and that would have been an epic bug but also you could have also edited those pages i don't think it was a bug becuase even if you get rid of somthing on a page i've noticed on this Wiki that it still counts as an edit ;) (UNSIGNED BY EL_LIAMO) Halloooo Yeah he has been active on the wikia for quite some time now, the only critisicm of him would be that he just corrects spelling mistakes etc - not create new pages such as furni etc. (UNSIGNED BY GINA=ME) BOO-YA! Hi, Hello and Heyyyyyy thank you so much for making me an admin! :) I'd just like to thank you for that and also who dosn't like the new pink? I do hope i can do really well with admin-ship thank you so much! :) El-liamo 03:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) 'The Guy Who Created Habbo wikia?' Hi, Hello and Heyyy i've been checking through some pages on this Wiki and i found this persons page called 'Thelostcup'. Is he seriously the creator of Habbo Wikia? He dosn't seem like the most liked guy around. So if you could reply soon yours ok i was going to top this message of with yours sencerly but i forgot how to spell it and did'nt want to sound like an idiot :) so if you could reply soon El-liamo 09:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Man i'm stupid Hi, Hello and Heyyy ok this is going to sound very extremly stupid but i think i edited youlast message heh heh heh (the last one you sent me) i clicked your name to reply to your message but i thought it was just the Wiki screwing with my reply so i went along with it. So the main reson of this reply is the name of the wiki was Habbopedia? right? El-liamo 23:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi, Hello and Heyyy thanks for that and also i was woundering if you wanted to go on the community portal chat? i was talking to this one guy but he kept spamming so he left :P want to have a chat? Retro's Hi, Hello and Heyyy i was woundering about removing content from a page but i was woundering if i actully could do that. The infomation is on a 'Retro' Habboview. So i got the content from that page and just thought i'd add why Retro's are bad right and i was thinking if i should just get rid of it? I'll leave you what the content says GO TO HABVIEW.COM http://habbo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Habbo_Hotel_Japan&action=edit&section=1Edit "habview is better than habbo vip hamachi and 100 coins an hour. But this sight is also a 'Retro' and should not be trusted Retro's are sites many Habbo's go to and are sued by salkate." I wounderd if you would call it vandalism or not? Reply Hi, Hello and Heyyy i don't think it really matters but i think you forgot to sign in when you replied to my last message :) El-liamo 03:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sup I was thinking about making a template for games which could include info like number of players, furni needed, skills, etc. If you look at the template on this Wikipedia article, you'll know what I'm talking about. I could probably design it once I get the approval. :) ''immunizations'' 23:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC)